Big Time Sneakers: The Extended, Extended Story
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: A sexy companion to my story Big Time Sneakers: The Extended Story. Dedicated to Squactobird. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! I reall hope you enjoy this! :D This story is dedicated to **squactobird**, who came up with the idea, and **BTRlover17**, who helped me a little with the steamy parts! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Sneakers: The Extended, Extended Story**

_Two weeks after the events in Big Time Sneakers: The Extended Story..._

As the song ended and the four boys of Big Time Rush caught their breath from their vigorous dance routine, all of them flopped down on the bean bag chairs in the two back corners of the dance studio. They had been practicing their dancing for at least two hours now and all of them were getting tired.

"Come on, dogs, we've got another hour until lunch!" Gustavo's loud voice echoed over the microphone.

"We've been dancing for hours; give us a break!" Carlos whined, putting on his trusty helmet.

With that, Gustavo rolled his eyes and turned off the microphone and turned to Kelly and the two of them started talking. Meanwhile, Logan gulped on his breath and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. His body was overheated and his legs were burning from hours of vigorous dancing. While he hated to have to do this day after day, he tried to remind himself that all this exercise was good or him. He looked over at his tired friends and his eyes fell upon James, who lay sprawled across the couch. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend lay there, gasping. But his smile faded when he noticed that James was wearing the Buster Clyde sneakers he'd given him the week before.

The sight of James laid sprawled across the couch, gasping and sweaty with his t-shirt flipped up just a bit to reveal a sliver of his firm abdomen was enough to make any one of them horny, but the shoes were what got to Logan. The image of the first time they'd made love flashed through his mind and he felt himself swell slightly in his loose jogging pants. He wanted nothing more than to drag James off down the hall to a random supply closet and ride him until his couldn't walk straight. He was just about to get up and put his thoughts into action when Gustavo's voice echoed loudly over the microphone.

"Get back to dancing. NOW!"

Groaning, the guys all got up and took their positions on the dancefloor. As the music started, Logan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off James. He was just so hot in those sneakers. Logan was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he stumbled and bumped into Carlos. The music instantly stopped and they heard Gustavo yell angrily over the speaker again.

"What was _that_?" he yelled.

"S-sorry." Logan said, "I just tripped."

"Don't let it happen again! Start over!" Gustavo said.

Logan offered a smile of apology to Carlos before he took his spot again on the dancefloor. The music started over and they began their dance...but about halfway through it, Logan stumbled again and this time he landed right on his face. He felt like just laying there and sinking into the floor with embarrassment. He avoided eye-contact with Gustavo, who was yelling loudly over the microphone. He didn't try to listen to what he was saying; he had a pretty good idea. He also tried his best to keep his eyes off James for fear of getting hard right there in front of everyone.

Half-an-hour later, Gustavo was fed up with their mistakes and he sent them home for the day. The ride home was mostly quiet. Logan tried to avoid eye-contact with everyone because he was so embarrassed from messing up their dance routines. But those thoughts quickly fleeted from his mind when James, who was sitting beside him on the third row of seats in Mrs. Knight's car, scooted over close to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Hey, Logie." the pretty boy whispered into Logan's ear, "You were really hot when you were dancing."

Logan squirmed a little in James' hold.

"But I was tripping over my feet the whole time." Logan whispered.

"So? You were still hot when you fell on your face." James giggled, his hot breath tickling Logan's skin.

Logan felt himself throb in his jeans when he felt his boyfriend's breath on his neck. He'd been fighting a hard-on ever since he'd first stumbled in the studio and now he just couldn't help it. Dirty thoughts of James were running through his mind and when he felt the pretty boy's warm, firm body next to his, it just drove him crazy.

"James, don't. Not here." Logan breathed.

James seemed to ignore his boyfriend's protests, as he place a trail of teasing kisses along the side of the brunette boy's pale neck.

"James, please!" Logan gasped, trying to keep his voice down so as not to draw unwanted attention to them.

"Please? Please what, Logie?" James asked sexily.

Just as Logan was about to reply, the car pulled to a stop and he saw that they were in the parking lot in front of the Palm Woods.

"I'm just going to drop you boys off here; I have to take Katie to an audition in a few minutes." Mrs. Knight said from the front seat.

With that, the four boys stumbled out of the car and made their way into the lobby.

"Carlos and me are gonna hang out by the pool for a while." Kendall said when they were about halfway across the moderately-crowded lobby.

James and Logan offered them a smile of acknowledgment and the two of them walked off. Once Kendall and Carlos were out the door, Logan grabbed James' hand and led him over to the elevators. They took the elevator to the second floor, and Logan lead James down the hall to apartment 2J.

"Follow me." the brunette boy ordered the second the door closed behind them.

James didn't have time to reply before Logan lead him by the hand down the hallway to the room the two of them now shared. Logan closed the door behind them and turned to James and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss. James had been expecting this, so he responded and his hands instantly went around to grip the smaller boy's hips through his sweatpants.

"Mmmm, excited?" James moaned into the kiss.

"It's your fault." Logan sighed back.

"How is it my fault?" James asked, pulling away for a moment.

"It's those damn shoes." Logan breathed, "Remember I told you that seeing you in them would make me horny? Well, it did and that's why I was tripping during our dances."

James couldn't help but smile and giggle at this. Giving Logan a devilish grin, he backed him up against the door and crushed their lips together. But before he could take the kiss further, Logan pulled him away by tugging at his hair.

"What-" James started but was cut off when Logan grabbed his hand and pressed it against the throbbing bulge in his sweatpants.

"You feel that?" Logan moaned, his voice just dripping with need, "You're making that happen. You're making me hard."

James felt his own cock stiffen slightly in his sweatpants at Logan's passion-filled words. He pressed his hand harder into Logan's groin and he rubbed it slowly, drawing a delicious moan from the sexy brunette boy. Logan was almost lost in the amazing sensation, but then he remembered: he was supposed to be getting 'revenge' on James for doing this to him in the first place.

"Stop." he gasped, pulling James' hand away.

"What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying it." James asked, confused.

"Get on the bed." Logan ordered.

From the firey look in the boy's eyes, James could tell that he had something in mind...but what? Following Logan's orders, James walked over to the bed, Logan following him. He sat down on the edge and his eyes widened when he saw Logan pull his t-shirt up over his head and let it drop to the floor. His creamy skin was covered with the slight sheen of sweat from their vigorous dance session. His breathing was accelerated and his slightly-pronounced muscles rippled underneath his skin.

James felt his cock throb in his constricting sweatpants when Logan pushed his own sweatpants down his legs along with his underwear. When Logan straightened, James' eyes were instantly drawn to his impressive erection arching out from his beautiful body. Before James could comment on how hot his boyfriend looked, the boy stepped forward and straddled him on the bed and pressed their lips together in an urgent kiss. James sensed intense longing behind the kiss and he let his hands travel down Logan's smooth back. A moan erupted from Logan's throat when felt James grip his hips, kneading them gently as their kisses increased in peace.

Logan pulled back from the kiss for a brief moment to yank James' tank top up over his head and throw it to the floor. Their lips instantly connected again and they swallowed each and every delicious moan that slid from the others lips. Logan placed his hands on James' shoulders and pushed him back until his back hit the bed. Now that Logan had James right where he wanted him, he leaned up, gasping, and surveyed his handiwork of getting the pretty boy very hot and flustered.

"Mmmm, you're so hot...and you're all mine." Logan moaned, shifting his hips slowly and sexily against the bulge in James' sweatpants.

He couldn't help but smile when James groaned and threw his head back, his hands flying to grip his thighs.

"Ngh, Logie...stop teasing!" James gasped, thrusting up against him.

"Patience, Jamie." Logan sighed.

He crawled off the bed momentarily to pull James' sweatpants off him, but he made sure to leave the red-and-gold Buster Clyde sneakers on him. James gasped in pleasure as the cooler air of the room hit his overheated skin. He scooted back a little so he could lay more comfortably on the bed without his legs hanging off the edge. Logan crawled back onto the bed and straddled James again.

"Please, Logie...I need to be inside you." James moaned shifting his hips beneath Logan.

"Don't worry; you will be." Logan assured him, "But remember: good things come to those who wait."

James' heart raced at the thought of what Logan might have in mind. Logan leaned down and placed a soft but hot kiss to James' lips before moving lower to mouth at his neck. His cock twitched with need when he felt James' pulse racing underneath his lips. After he had left a nice purple mark on James' neck, he moved lower and licked a slow line down the middle of his chest. Still, he continued lower and he traced each line of James' firm abs, littering the skin with kisses. He loved the way he could feel the muscles tensing with every tiny kiss he gave.

Forcing his eyes open, James looked down and when his and Logan's eyes met, he knew exactly what the brunette boy had in mind. Logan gave him a sexy smile before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He trailed his kisses lower, nibbling on his right hip and upper-thigh. James was using every ounce of his self-control not to just grab Logan's head and shove his cock into his mouth, but he would never do that without Logan's consent.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Logan decided to tend to the part of James' body demanding the most attention. Sticking out his tongue, he slowly licked up the underside of James' cock, right along the throbbing vein that ran the length of it. The pretty boy cursed under his breath, surprising Logan.

"Mmm, I've never heard you say _that _before, Jamie." Logan said, clearly excited by it.

"Well, we've never done _this _before." James said in a breathy voice.

Giggling a little, Logan leaned back down and licked again up James' cock, but this time he pushed the head into his mouth and began to suck lightly on it. The groan that tore from James' throat caused Logan's cock to throb with intense need. As he hollowed his cheeks and took more of James into his mouth, he reached down and stroked himself to relieve some of the intense throbbing.

"Ngh, Logan!" James groaned, thrusting lightly up into the wonderful heat that was Logan's mouth.

The smaller boy moaned around James' cock, sending the vibrations straight through him. James suddenly felt that familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach. He was readying himself to come when the amazing heat disappeared from around his cock. Whimpering with loss, he looked down and saw Logan rummaging through the top drawer of their nightstand. He turned back to him with the bottle of lube in his hand.

"I want you inside me." Logan said, handing the lube to James.

As Logan straddled him, James opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He reached down beneath Logan and fingered his opening, smearing the lube around it. He then pushed two of his fingers inside him, drawing a delicious moan from the smaller boy. James wasted no time in moving his fingers in and out of Logan and scissoring them to open him up. Gasping in pleasure, Logan reached back and pushed on of his own fingers inside himself along with the two James had.

"Excited?" James asked with a sexy smirk.

"Mmmm, I always get excited with you." Logan moaned, thrusting back against their fingers.

Once Logan was prepared enough, they removed their fingers and James slicked his cock, although he didn't need it much because of his and Logan's previous activities. Gasping with excitement, Logan raised himself up on his knees and hovered over James' waiting cock. He moaned longingly when he felt the tip brushing along his super-sensitive skin.

"Ready, Jamie?" Logan asked.

"Only if you are, Logie." James smiled, rubbing Logan's thigh as a loving gesture.

Logan smiled back and braced his hands against James' shoulders. He held his lower lip between his teeth as he slowly lowered himself down onto James' cock. A slow moan escaped him as he felt himself stretched by James' thickness. The pretty boy felt his breath stolen away when Logan's tight heat surrounded him. They both moaned as their hips came to rest against each other, James' cock sheathed completely inside his lover.

They stayed this way for a moment or two to allow Logan's body time to adjust to the large intrusion. When Logan felt his muscles relax around James, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips before he began to move. He moved slowly at first, but he quickly sped up. He squeezed his fists tightly around the sheets as he rode James, moaning loudly at the pleasure that coursed through him. He loved it when James scrunched up his face in pleasure and arched his back. It showed him how much pleasure he was bringing to his sexy lover. This was shown even more to him when James gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise and he thrust up into him as hard as he could.

"Ngh, Logie! Ugh, oh, harder! Harder!" James whimpered, loving the feeling of the boy's tight heat surrounding him.

Logan smiled at this and increased the speed of his movements. He just loved the feeling of being stretched and filled to the brim by James' huge cock. He loved the way it felt even thicker when he clenched his muscles around it like he was doing now. It just drove him insane! James gripped Logan's hips tightly as he thrust up into his lover, head thrown back in pleasure when Logan clenched around him. This was the most amazing feeling in the world!

"Mmm, you're so hot like this!" the brunette boy moaned, the feeling of James' hands on his hips threatening to drive him over the edge, "All hot and hard and inside me."

"I l-love to watch you ride me...you're tight ass feels so good!" James gasped out passionately.

The only sounds that filled the room were their constant moans and sighs and grunts of ecstasy...and they were slowly escalating.

"Ngh, cum for me, Jamie!" Logan moaned when he felt that he was close.

A weak whimper left James' lips and a moment later he found himself tumbling over the edge. The cry of his lover's name left his lips as he arched his back and released his hot cum deep inside Logan's body. Seeing and feeling James coming was enough to push Logan over the edge, too, and he came soon after, jacking himself off to make it more intense. His hand and James' firm abs were coated by his cum.

Gasping, Logan's body felt weak and he collapsed on top of James, who felt equally weak. They lay like this for several minutes while they caught their breath.

"Mmm, that was so good, Logie." James sighed, placing a light kiss to Logan's shoulder and rubbing the boy's back soothingly.

"Uh-huh." Logan breathed, leaning up on his elbows.

He smiled weakly down at James. His gorgeous James. The pretty boy had the sheen of sweat on his face and part of his bangs were plastered to his forehead. He was so hot like this. James pulled Logan into a slow but passionate kiss before the brunette boy leaned up and rolled over off him, James' softening cock slipping out of him. Forcing his body to move, James turned over to face him, but not before kicking his sneakers off, as his feet were getting really hot. He pulled Logan close and rested his head close to his.

"I love you, Logie." he whispered, kissing the tip of Logan's nose adorably.

"I love you, too." Logan smiled, stroking a few stray hairs out of James' face.

"You know, Logie, I should definitely wear those sneakers more often."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! Because if you didn't like it, I'll be forced to send my minion pandas after you! They'll find you in your sleep and they'll beat you with cookies and squirt milk in your underwear! But if you did like it, you'll get a visit from them tonight and they'll huggle you to pieces and give you lots of tiny little panda-kisses! LMAO! XD Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
